Yuki and the Akatsuki
by etakate
Summary: Yuki was always different. one day she wishes to meet the Akatsuki, and it happens. What will she do? will she run away or face her true life? there will be cussing and perverted moments... i was really board when doing this and please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

A girl, 13 or 14, was running from a group of 5 teenage boys with pierced ears. Her light blue hair was flying wildly as she ran, panting, dark blue eyes wide, as lightning struck right behind her(1). She screamed and ran, hiding in the mouth of her secret hideaway. She slid down to the base of the underground cave, and jogged over to the pool of water near the back center. She looked at her reflection in disgust. _'Why do I have blue hair? Why do I have these eyes? How do I control weather? Who am I?!'_ Her cell started to vibrate and played _pain_ by three days grace. "Moshi, Moshi?" she asked. "Hi mom… yeah I'm fine… now? ... alright… see ya soon mom…" she sighed and shut her phone. She took one last look at herself and punched the wall closest to her.

She walked thought the front door of her parents 'vacation home', which was a three stories, old Victorian feeling, house. "Nikki! You're home!" a female, early 40s, light red hair and jade green eyes, said hugging the girl. "Old lady… The agreement?" 'Nikki' said. "Ohh… I forgot Yuki…" "Thanks mom…" Yuki sighed out. Yuki started to walk upstairs, when her mother said, "Remember, your father and I are going to Florida for the month." "Ok mom… later."

It was 10:15 p.m. and Yuki was on the computer looking up akatsuki pictures, and information that she didn't have already. Yuki paused, like always, at a picture of Pein and Konan. "I wish the akatsuki was here… and that Pein and Konan were my real parents…" Yuki sighed and turned off her laptop. She took a quick look around her black painted room with red clouds and white outlines, and jumped into her King sized, dark blue bed. Yuki sighed and closed her eyes.

_**CRASH**_

Yuki shot up out of bed, looked at her phone. _'11: 59… who the hell would be here now?!' _She jumped down the stairs to the first floor, and snuck into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw the Rinnegan. _'Oh my JASHIN!!! It looks like leader-sama!'_ Yuki silently gasped. The Rinnegan eyes looked in Yukis direction "Who's there?" Pein coldly asked. Yuki slowly got up, closed her eyes, and flipped on the lights blinding the members. She opened her eyes and shakily said, "My birth name is Nikki Smith, but everyone calls me Yukina or Yuki for short." Pein glared at her. "Why are you dressed like the akatsuki? Why in the seven eternal hells are you in my house? And … WHO ARE YOU?!" Yuki bravely asked. It was Konans turn to answer. "We ARE the akatsuki, we do not know how we appeared in your home, and -" "I want proof that you really are who you say you are." Yuki ordered. "How, un?" Deidara asked. Yuki jumped, turned around, and grabbed Deidaras hand. A tongue came out of the middle of his hand. "HOLY JASHIN!!! YOU REALLY ARE THE AKATSUKI!" Hidan heard the word _Jashin_ and yelled, "DON'T FUCKING SAY HIS NAME IN BLASFIMY! … Wait, what did you say?" Yuki was interrupted by her phone vibrating and playing _home_ by my chemical romance. Yuki ran out of the room and flipped open her phone. "Moshi, Moshi? … Old man? ... Thanks dad… going to China after Florida? … okay… later… fine… love you too…" she shut her phone forcefully and groaned. She turned around and saw that the akatsuki members where listening. "Can we handle this in the morning?" Yuki asked. Pein nodded and asked, "Where will we sleep?" "3 stories… I have the yin-yang door on the second floor. Find your own room and stay out of mine. Konan you can come in my room when you want." Yuki said.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Yuki groaned and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her phone and turned the alarm off. '_Great!_' Yuki came out of her room with her akatsuki pajamas. Itachi came out of his room, across from hers, and raised an eyebrow. "Shut it… I need my caffeine… I know I look like crap." Yuki growled out. "Akatsuki pajamas?" Itachi asked. "Yes." Yuki was shuffling towards the stairs. She slid down the railing and jogged to the kitchen. Pein, Konan, and Sasori were all in there staring at Yuki. "Nani? Get use to it." She grabbed the pot and poured herself a cup with French vanilla creamer. "Aren't you to young to drink coffee?" Sasori asked. "I'm now," Yuki looked at the calendar, seeing it was Monday, June 1st, yelled "15! SHIT!" Yuki ran back upstairs. "SCHOOL. SORRY I CAN'T STAY HOME TODAY. I HAVE A TEST TODAY THEN I'LL BE BACK!"

Yuki came back downstairs half hour later, wearing a blood red tank top, black, chained skirt, worn out black boots, a silver chain with an upside down Jashinest pendant(2), and a black and red trench coat(3). "Sorry I can't talk now. Konan, Pein, you two are in charge of the house while I'm gone. Which would be for about an hour." She said running out the door.

_**I own nothing…. Yuki is my own character, I took her name from Yukina from Yu-Yu haka show (sp?)**_

_**1) Her power, and her real looks**_

_**2) Right side up triangle in a circle bakas…**_

_**3) I stole the image from Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown**_


	2. Chapter 2

"NIKKI SMITH?" Mrs. Roymoth (1) asked for the third time. "WHO?", the whole class yelled in unison. "Yukina Fuuma?" She asked again. "Hai?" Yuki smirked. "Why are you drawing when you should be doing your science final?"(2) Mrs. R pressed. "One, I'm done. Two, I'm waiting for you to kick me out. Three, I have ten S-ranked criminals in my house, the Akatsuki, and I know that I'll get -" she was interrupted. "Yuki You may be excused from the room." Mrs. R said in an evilly sweet voice. Yuki stood up and marched out of the room yelling, "NEXT TIME YOU SEND A GROUP OF GUYS AFTER ME, MAKE SURE THEY KNOW WHAT I CAN DO! YOU DUMB ASS MOTHERFUCKER, YEAH I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU SETH MARSHA ANNOYI! (3)" Yuki then started to run out of the school.

"Kisame… You really don't need to follow me…" Yuki complained. "You really need to tone down your attitude." The blue man replied. A girl with obnoxiously red hair, and medium blue eyes, came running down the street towards Yuki and Kisame, yelling "YUKINA-CHAN!!!!!!! I JUST SAW KONAN AND LEADER-SAMA AT YOUR HOUSE!!!" … "MARSHA IS COMING WITH HIS STICK WAVING EVERYWHERE!" Yuki stopped, turned around and yelled, "ZAKURA (4) THAT IS SOOO GROSS! AND IT'S A BRANCH!" Kisame just busted out laughing. Seth looked at the big, blue, fish, flopping on the ground. "Nikki, you are such a BITCH! I'll make your life a living hell!" Seth hollered. Yuki and Zakura walked straight up to Seth. Zakura's eyes turned red with the sharringan, looked in Seth's eyes and he fell over. Her red eyes turned back to their blue eyes. Yuki focused and a small, but very strong, rain cloud came over his head, raining and lightnining. "Bite us son of a bitch!" both said at the same time.

Kisame walked through the front door with black and purple spots everywhere. "What happened?" Pein wanted to know. "He looked under my skirt." Yuki punched Kisame in his lower back. Zakura smiled and started to walk upstairs. "Who?" Itachi asked. "She's my friend. Her nickname is Zakura. Her real name is Sarah James. If you call her that she'll scream." Yuki shuttered, and followed her friend.

"FUCK!!! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO USE THE SWORD!" Yuki hollered, and ran downstairs. The whole akatsuki stared at her bleeding hand, almost ignoring what she was wearing. Konan and Kakuzu both stood up and started to fix her hand. Zakura jumped down the stairs, wearing a white gi. (5) "Sarah. You should be going now." Pein ordered nicely. "Don't fucking call me that." Zakura was shaking slightly. "Thanks. My hand is fine now. Leader-sama, you really shouldn't have called her by her birth name." Yuki pointed out. There was then a blood curling scream that would bring Jashin himself (6) to his knees.

It was 3:30 p.m. Pein, Konan, and Yuki were in the study. "What rules do we need to follow while we are here?" Pein asked. "Zetsu cannot eat people near here. Kisame can't cut people. Kakuzu has to go to bars and get people drunk before taking them to shifty motels and take out organs _keeping them alive_. Hidan has to perform rituals in the ravine area and on mostly small animals. Itachi can't sharringan people. Sasori cannot make people who are alive/still breathing dead/puppets. Deidara can't blow shit up… unless I can partake in it, and its fireworks. Tobi can't randomly hug people or ask them for something. Pein, you cannot change the weather. Konan, you should use origami paper, like everyone else. Government rules, oblisly." Yuki replied. Both nodded. "Do you want us to help you in any way?" "Doing chores would be nice. You can also get jobs." "Where?" "Kakuzu can bounty hunt people. Zetsu can work as a gardener. Deidara as a non-explosive sculpture. Sasori at the art museum in the next town. Hidan as a stunt man. Tobi can babysit with me. Kisame as a kendo teacher. Itachi helping Kisame. Konan you can work at the florist or at the bookstore. Pein you can go to the bookstore and help there or you can pretend to be my father and stay home." "Why would I do that?" "The cops are keeping an eye on me. They want me to go to 'a home with other people like me.' Or an insane asylum. (7)" "I'll stay here and study this world. How long will your family be gone?" "At least three months. If it's a short takeover. If not, then at least half the year." Konan dropped her jaw. "What kind of parents would leave their child alone for that long?" "Parents of a kid with a criminal record, who also has insomnia, a small pyromaniac, and has voices in their head. Basically, they're afraid of me. They leave me in my own little world. Mostly after, the fact that I found out I was adopted. (8)" "Did they tell you who your parents are?" "I always wish it's the two of you. Did you ever have to give up a child?" Konan and Pein looked at each other. "If she lived, she would have been around your age. (9)" Pein confessed. "We need to get you new clothes then. So you don't look like ninjas and can go out without being stared at all the time. (10)" "When?" "Tomorrow at noon, sound good?"

_**Not real.**_

_**I really do not like science and mine was in the winter so it also got canceled.**_

_**I couldn't think of a name and it's suppose to be pronounced An-no-ee**_

_**Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach. His sword **_

_**Judo gi or outfit**_

_**Is Jashin a boy or a girl?!**_

_**I would go there… like the rest of my friends.**_

_**I did have insomnia, I like fire, and everyone has voices in their head.**_

_**Hint hint**_

_**I would stare at them…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

'_Fuck. I hate mornings.'_ Yuki jumped out of bed. She opened Itachi's door and threw a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the front, gray, beaten up tennis shoes, and a black vest, onto the bed, waking him up. "Why?" Itachi asked. "Mall today. I don't want to measure you guys." She went to Kisame's room next. He had a blue long sleeved shirt with a _JAWS_ logo on it, long, blue jeans, Brown sandals, and a Blue vest. Hidan got a gray wife beater with _GO TO HELL LOSERS!_ written in red, black skinny jeans, white sneakers, and a gray jacket. Kakuzu got a white T-shirt with a voodoo doll on the front, blue jeans, dirty, white shoes, and a hat with sculls all over it. Zetsu got a white shirt with a yin-yang symbol in red and black on the back, gray jeans, and brown sandals. Tobi got a black shirt with _I'm a good bad boy!_ written in green on the front, black jeans, purple sneakers, and a black and orange cape. Deidara got a black shirt with an explosion on the front with the words _BOMBS ARE MY LIFE SO LOVE ME!_ written in white, blue jeans, gray sandals, and a hat with flames on it. Sasori got a red shirt with a scorpion on the front, black jeans, blue tennis shoes, and a jacket with puppets dancing in a row on the back. Pein got a black shirt with _I'M THE BOSS, SO LISTEN TO ME!_ in red on the front, red jeans, black sandals, and a hat with the rain village symbol on it. Konan got a long, black skirt, blue shirt with _ORIGAMI IS ME_ in black, black and white shoes, and a necklace with a flower pendent. Yuki had on a black tank top, a medium, black, chained skirt, her black boots, black and red trench coat, and ninja gloves with the rain symbol on it. (1)

"How are we getting to the mall?" Pein asked, when everyone was dressed, was fed, and in the living room. "Van. Also some of my other friends are tagging along." Yuki replied. "Who the fuck are your friends?" Hidan wanted to know. "Zakura, Spade, Loki, Bobo, and Loli. Also known as Sarah, Shaun, Matt, Bobo… his parents are hippies, and Amy. You should know that we're all different types of Goth." (2) "Goth?" Konan asked. "A stereotype and most of the shit is fake!" Just then, the door was opened by a girl in a blond girl with a black dress, and black, high lace boots, Zakura wearing the exact same thing, a boy with black, spiked hair, in a black shirt, black pants, back trench coat, black combat boots, and a silver cross, a boy with brown hair, in a very loose black T-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and another boy with purple, green, black, and dark blue hair, in a purple tight shirt with a green spade on the front, tight dark blue pants, and black dress shoes. (3) "We got the cars ready. So hurry your fat ass up Yukina-_chan_." Spade said. "Why the fuck should I listen to the _kid_ who couldn't even stand up against a seven year old?" Yuki shot back. "Stop fighting. I want to get the supplies and get back." Pein ordered. The six teenagers nodded and started to walk outside, followed by the akatsuki. "What." Itachi "The." Tobi "Hell." Hidan. They were looking at a blue, silver, black, white, tie die, and blood red vans. Zakura jumped into the drivers seat of the silver van, Loli in the white, Bobo in the tie die, Loki in the black, Spade in the blood red, and Yuki in the blue van. "Kisame and Zetsu, you two get in the tie die van. Kakuzu, and Sasori, you three get in the red van. Deidara and Hidan, you are in the silver. Itachi, you get the black van. Tobi, you get the white van. Pein and Konan, you can ride with me." Yuki instructed. (4)

They arrived at the mall half an hour later. "I'll take Pein and Konan to get their clothes. Zakura, you get Deidara and Hidan. Bobo, Kisame and Zetsu. Spade, Sasori and Kakuzu. Loli, Tobi. Loki, Itachi. Afterwards we'll get the food." Yuki instructed.

Five hours of fan girls/boys, being chased by mall cops, shopping for food and clothes, and _explanations_ later…

"We're finally back!" Deidara said exhaustedly. "Shut it. At least you can go out and not be stared at." Yuki said, throwing a pillow at him. _Night time_ by Birthday massacre began to play. "SHIT!" (5) Loli yelled. "Purple?... hi mother… yes. We are out of the prep hangout… now?!... fine!" Loli groaned and started to walk out. "Loki! We need to go home bro!" Loki followed his sister out. "Bye guys." Everyone stared at the two like they were aliens. "Yuki, Zakura, Bobo? Did they just cuss and talk?" Spade asked. The three just nodded. _Natsuhiboshi_ from _**NARUTO**_ began to play. (6) "Shinnigami?... sup mama… dinner's ready?... ok see ya." Zakura hung up her phone and started to run. "Spade? ZAKURA YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!" Yuki hollored. Just then Zakura fell down the front steps. Spade just started to walk to his girlfriend. "Later, she who lacks love." Spade laughed. "Yeah… later onii-san. Don't forget to feed orochi-gay." Yuki replied. "hahaha… maybe I should let him eat you." Spade picked up Zakura and left. "Bobo?" "Wha?" "_Now I lay me down to sleep. Pray the lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake. Pray the lord my soul to take._" (7) Yuki sounded like a little boy. "Party?" "Hai!" Bobo jumped over the couch and pressed play on the DVD player, turning it to the rock station. Playing a Birthday Massacre song. (8)

_Look around for a means to dissuade her attention.  
Can't remember the places and names that she mentions._

My words are falling apart in spite of me.  
I'm stepping out of the light so she can't see.  
Don't think I'll miss her,  
But I want to take her picture  
When I found a place  
Where she can't find me.

And she's falling asleep as she's walking with strangers.  
Talking cheap as the flies on the wall entertain her.

Her world is falling apart in front of me.  
She's stepping into the light, but she can't see.  
It's hard to miss her when she's posing for a picture,  
But I found a place where she can't find me.

My words are falling apart in spite of me.  
I'm stepping out of the light so she can't see.  
Don't think I'll miss her,  
But I want to take her picture  
When I found a place  
Where she can't find me.

"Turn this shit UP!" Hidan asked. "FUCK YEAH!" Yuki yelled. She jumped on Hidan's back. "Is he your boyfriend?" Bobo laughed out. "FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN! ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH A CRIMINAL?! … Good idea." Yuki smiled. Hidan plopped onto the couch. Yuki let go so he was sitting in her lap. "Look at the cute couple." Kakuzu said, as he went up the stairs. "YOU'RE JUST JELOUSE THAT GIRLS LIKE ME BETTER!" He who is immortal shot back.

"When can we start applying for jobs?" Pein asked Yuki, after everyone, excluding the puppet, was in bed asleep. "Tomorrow, if you want." "Anything else?" "Say that you're my distant family, almost not even related, and that you never did a crime. There will be a less likely chance that you'll get hired if you did any crime."

_**I think that they would wear something like that. I'm looking for a Kiba costume so please tell me where you can find a cheap one.**_

_**I'm not a real Goth and it really is stereotypical.**_

_**My friends would really wear that stuff.**_

_**I can't drive yet, but I can think of colors.**_

_**I rarely cuss, so everyone looks at me like I said something like… "I saw the twin towers fall because I was near it." That didn't happen.**_

_**What's that song called?**_

_**Enter Sandman is an awesome song.**_

_**I was listening to it when writting.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki was up before her 6:30 wakeup call. She was in the basement looking through an old, dirty, worn box. "YUKI?!" Konan yelled, worried. _'Why? Should I show them my secret spot? I'm sure the fish is lonely. If I go out unannounced, then they will just follow me.'_ (1) Yuki thought out. She grabbed a pink and light blue book and went upstairs. (2) "I'm going out for a while." Yuki announced. "Where?" Tobi wanted to know. "My get away." "Where is that?" Pein asked. "Do NOT follow me." She nearly said with a hint of poison. "Fuck that! I'm following no mater what!" Hidan cussed out. Yuki was glaring something that made the immortal nearly regret his power. "Follow me and you WILL regret it! Got it.?" She grumbled out, walking towards the door. The other Akatsuki members walked past her, and started job-hunting. (3)

'_Why did they look at me like that?... Why is today __that__ day?... Why do I see flashes of them when they were supposedly younger?!'_ Yuki flashed back…

_There was crying echoing off of white walls. "Nagato, look. She is so beautiful. Do we really need to give her up?" The man nodded, sadly. He picked up a small infant, about an hour or two old, and placed her in a small sealing circle. The infant was still crying as the man did hand signs, putting the child on the doorstep in another universe. A woman came at the sound of crying, and picked up the child. "Who would leave such an angle? You look like a Nikki to me. You can change your name little child, if you so desire." The woman went back in the house to show her husband, and to adopt the baby. _(4)

Yuki dipped her feet in the cool pond water. "_Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed. Swollen as I cry. Natsuhibishi, Why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. He can't be found though I search all day. My sad dreams come once more._" (5) Yuki silently cried. She heard footsteps coming near the mouth of the cave. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Hidan came through the entrance. "Pein told me everything. I asked Jashin-sama to tell me the name of your birthparents. He didn't tell me yet." Hidan studied the cave and Yuki for a while. "Have you been crying?!" "Shut it. Please ask Jashin to hurry up." "Will you let me stay here until I get a call from work and pray here?" "Sure… what job?" "I'm expose to show the little kids what a dude, named something like Jebus, did before dyeing." "You are going to show Sunday school children Jesus' crucifixion?!" "Yeah, that… What is it, anyway?" "Religious thing. How much is the church paying you? Do they know that you are of a different religion?" "A lot, and I told them I was a Jashinest, meaning that I was immortal." "Wow… Jashin is going to be pissed. Aren't you supposed to only worship and spread the Jashinest religion?" "… I'm going to go pray and ask for forgiveness." "Don't sacrifice my fish please." (6)

"CAPTIN YAMATO!" A blonde haired boy, wearing an orange swirly shirt and light blue shorts, ran towards a brown haired man in blue jeans and a black shirt with Tsunade on the front. "What Naruto?" "I heard that the Akatsuki was here!" A bubble-gum pink haired girl, wearing a red shirt and grayish-green shorts, came down from the staircase she was sitting on, and asked "How do you know it's true and not just a cosplayer or something?" "ITACHI WALKED IN FRONT OF ME WITH HIS SHARINGAN GOING ON AND OFF!" The two froze and looked at Naruto like he just said something smart. "Where was he going?!" A black haired boy dressed in funeral/mafia type clothing asked with a very small smile. "He was heading to the weapons shop with a girl who looked like my sexy jutsu in a black skirt and a gray top." "… Are you really Naruto? He usually can't remember things like that." "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Sorry, but it's true. We need to get the girl, and her friends." "Why her friends sempai?" "If one person here knows us, then others would." "I see!" Sakura yelled. Sai nodded, and Naruto had a dumb-founded look on his face. "We pull out the information we need from the children, and see where they're staying. Since no one who knows of them would let them stay at their house. Naruto." Yamato explained. "oh…" Naruto blushed. (7) (8)

_**CHEAP Kiba outfit ideas? I really don't want to spend much money.**_

_**Mention in the next chapter if you guess what it is.**_

_**What lawful Jobs will the Akatsuki get?**_

_**Real flashback or fake?!**_

_**Natsuhiboshi lyrics.**_

_**Hidan is teaching! Will he sacrifice the fish?**_

_**Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato are here. Finally a plot?**_

_**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it wasn't updated earlier… I was lazy and it took two days of gym balls hitting my face for me to update…I'm okay now… though my face still hurts…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sai walked out of the abandoned house that they we're taking refuge in. He saw a brown haired boy in a gray and black shirt and blue jeans, walking next to Deidara and Sasori. Sai walked up to the boy and asked "Hi, I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?" Deidara and Sasori continued to walk. "I guess…" Bobo said, worried. "Am I on the right street to the bakery called '_Smithy's world of dough_'?" (1) "Yeah… that's a good bakery and its two blocks down." Bobo said. "Thank you. Bye." Sai said with a smile and started to walk down the street. "Bye… Sai." Bobo turned around and saw said boy with a blank look on his face. "Excuse me? How do you know my name?" "Lucky guess?" Bobo was scared and said a lame excuse. Sai grabbed the boy and dragged him into the house. (2)

"Sai?!" Kakashi said when he saw the boy. "He was walking with Sasori and Deidara." Sai responded. Bobo was still struggling as he yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER GET AN ANSWER OUT OF ME!" Kakashi knocked Bobo out cold and put him in a locked room. "We need to find his friends now…" Yamato sighed. "Or we can look at his phone and text his friends and tell them to come here." Naruto suggested. Once again, he got weird looks. Naruto grabbed the phone and started to text Yuki, Zakura, Spade, Loki, Loli, and whoever Angel-Anna was. (3)

_Run away before you drown_

_Run away before – _(4)

Yuki read the text that she got from Bobo. "Shit!" Yuki screamed. "What's wrong?!" Konan asked, worried. "Read it out loud girl." Kakuzu asked. "Yuki, Spade, Loki, Loli, Zakura, and Angel-Anna. The konoha ninja captured me. I'm at the abandoned house on the edge of town. Please help!" Yuki swore again and plopped down onto the couch. "The ninja got his phone and pretended to be him." Spade explained when he saw a couple of confused faces. "How does Spade-san know that?" Tobi asked. "Would you let us keep our phones if we were working for the enemy?" Loli asked. "I guess not… where's Yuki?" Tobi asked.

Yuki was in her room. She now had on a black and red tie-dye shirt, black and blue baggy pants, a pair of spiked combat boots, her trench coat, and her reverse Jashinist pendent, a kunai pouch with kunai in it, a black switchblade with a dragon design on the handle, and a red switchblade with a tiger design in the blade. She put on some mascara and some of her famously homemade black blood lipstick. She looked in the mirror and nodded at what she was wearing. She pulled out her phone and started to text her friends. '_I need to get Bobo back! He knows how I work. He's going to spill it all! I need to get him back… I'm soo sorry guys… I'm finally going to surrender without a fight… I'm going to trade the freedoms…_' Yuki sent the message with her thoughts and jumped out her window to the balcony and climbed down. (5)

Yuki walked in the abandoned house, alone. Kakashi, who was the only one still in his normal outfit reading his pervy book, looked up at her. "Alone? Where's the others?" He asked. "I told them not to come. I'll trade." "Information for your friend?" "His freedom for mine. You'll get more info that way." "She's right sensei!" Naruto said. "Smart Naruto? We're all doomed…" Yuki smirked. Kakashi nodded at Yamato and brought Bobo out. "YUKI, GET AWAY!" Bobo warned said girl. "Sorry but I'm giving up without a fight." Bobo looked at Yuki like she was insane. "Later boy. Tell the bitchy slut I said 'fuck you'." "A-a-alright…" Bobo just ran. (6)

"WE NEED TO HURRY!" Spade yelled at everyone. "Why the hell are you ordering us around! Why the fucks do you care about her?!" Hidan yelled back. "Hidan shut the fuck up before I ask my father to take away the immortality he gave you?" Spade shot back with venom. "I'm following…" The 4 friends and the Akatsuki were running to the house. (7)

Bobo was in an ally crying and planning what to tell Anna. "Fuck… Yuki always helps me… I'm like Sakura… useless… damn it!" "_Quit crying and perform the fucking ritual! I'm losing my patients. Do you even want immor-_" Jashin was interrupted by Bobo actually performing the ritual. "I'll help her… I'll finally be able to hold my head up high… I'll finally stop crying!" Bobo finished and was very very bloody. "_Hurry up before the portal opens up and your left to die._" Jashin smirked as he saw Bobo running. (8)

_**Made up place… I think…**_

_**RUN BOBO RUN**_

_**Who the heck is Angel-Anna?**_

_**Fallen Leaves**_

_**Why is she giving up so easily?!**_

_**RUN FAR AWAY BOBO DON'T COME BACK!**_

_**Spade is Jashins' CHILD!!!**_

_**Portal? Death? Bobos' a Jashinest?! What will happen?!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A purple and black vortex opened behind Sai. "Lady's first." Sai said politely. Sakura went first, then Naruto. Yuki was pushed forwards, hands tied behind her back. Kakashi followed her. Spade and Bobo ran in at the same time as the Akatsuki and ran straight into the portal. Zakura, Loki, and Loli ran in behind them, but Sai and Yamato already passed through the portal, and it closed. "NO!" Loki ran to where their friends disappeared. "I hope that they're okay…" Zakura looked down sadly. (1)

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan yelled as he fell in the base. "Don't talk like that in front of me please…" Spade sighed. Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Kisami, Zetsu, and Bobo landed on top of Hidan and Spade. "THAT FUCKING HURTS!!!" Spade and Hidan hollered at the exact same time. "Where's Yuki, and why are we here instead of where the leaf nin are at?" Bobo asked. "Probably because we came here and they went their?" Tobi replied. (2)

Yuki was standing in front of the hokage. "Ho-kage… a leader who's a whore?" (3) Yuki chuckled. "That wasn't funny. Please be serious." Tsunade sighed. "Sorry." The Blunett rolled her eyes. "Better… I think." "Can we hurry this up? I want to get questioned and leave." "You will stay in the village, under the surveillance of team Kakashi." "WHY THE FUCKING HELL?!" "One, because they know more about you, and Two, I don't want anyone else watching you." "Damn it!" "Ikibi will question you. Good-bye." Ikibi grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged her to the investigation room.

"Why did you take care of the akatsuki?" "I like them." "Why do you like them?" "I think of them like family." "Why?" "Because I like them." Ikibi sighed in frustration. "Am I annoying you?" "Yes… I'm asking the questions, so shut up." "…" "Good… Do you know where they are at?" "…" "Well?" "…" "TALK WOMAN!" "I wanted a pony for my fifth birthday but I got a doll instead, when I was ten, I wanted knife throwing lessons, but-" "NOT what I meant…" "What did you mean?" "Answer the questions…" "Okay… what are the questions?" another sigh. "Do you know where the akatsuki is at?" "Yes…" "Where." "Where what?" "WHERE IS THE AKATSUKI!" "I don't remember… but I know it." "That's helpful…" "Really? I thought it wasn't." "Why don't we take a break?" "After only three minutes? Do you treat everyone like this?" "… sure, why the hell not!" "Just wondering…" (4) Ikibi sighed again and left the room, leaving Yuki all alone. (5)

_Here's to the ones that won't give up_

_Here's to the ones – _(6)

"_I'm in the leafs integration room, and I'm staying with team scarecrow._" Bobo read out loud. "… _Anthem by superchick?!_ Man you're whipped!" Spade laughed. "SHE STOLE MY PHONE!" Bobo had a blush forming on his cheeks. The whole akatsuki was laughing their asses off. "I just texted her…" Bobo said. "YOU DUMB ASS!" Everyone yelled. (7)

"Shit…" Yuki luckily put her phone on vibrate. "What this time?" "restroom…" "Fine…" Yuki got up and Sakura led her to the restroom. (8)

'_are you alright? Did you break yet? Bobo you worry way too much…_' Yuki texted him back, '_I'm fine… 4 now. Ill text you updates abut me condish. Don't txt me back._' "Are you done yet?" The pink haired mednin asked. "Hai!" Yuki flushed the unused toilet and came out. She then washed her hands, and went to the door. "Well?" (9)

"Loki, have you found a way yet?" Loli asked. Her twin sadly shook her head. "Damn… I want my Spade of death…" Zakura sighed. "Dude… you're obsessed…" "Am not! ... maybe a little…"

_**BANG**_ Loki was shot right through his head. "LOKI!" the two girls yelled in unison. "Sorry for the little… intrusion." Seth chuckled, holding an AK47. (10) "YOU BASTERED!" Loli cried out. "I wouldn't do that f I were you, you little BITCH!" He aimed at the once-twins' head. Both girls cringed. "What do you want." Zakura asked.

"This is tiring…" Ikibi sighed. Yuki tensed up. "What this time?" "I want to go back home… I want to kill someone…" "Why?" "Loki just died." "Who?" "My friend." "Sorry. I'll get Kakashi, so you can rest." Ikibi left, and Yuki curled up into a ball. (11)

"Loki just died!" Bobo and Spade paled at the exact same time. "Seth." Spade hissed out.

"What I want is Nikki! I want her dead! Where is that little demon?" Seth shot Loli's leg. "In the Naru-verse." Zakura said truthfully. "Bull!" The bleached haired boy shot Loli in the heart. "Where is she? This is your last chance." Zakura turned towards Loki looking like she was about to cry, but she ran behind the desk and down a secret passage. "SHIT!"

Zakura ran into the abandoned house that the leaf ninja were staying at. "Yuki… I need help. I need my Spade of death…" _"__I'll open the portal for you, but Seth has to go too.__" _"What the HELL?!" Sarah hollered when she saw Jashin. _"__Please don't scream. I'm Jashin. You can call me 'father-in-law'.__"_ "Father… in… law… MY BOYFRIEND IS A GOD! AND HE IS GOING TO PROPOSE! ..." Zakura was in fangirl mode, squealing and jumping. _"__I can see why he chose you… the akatsuki is waiting for you and leaf is waiting for Seth.__"_ At that, Zakura turned around, saw Seth, and blacked out. (12)

_**Sai is such a gentle-man**_

_**You have to LOVE Tobi logic**_

_**My thoughts are weird…**_

_**ANNOY HIM!**_

_**What will happen?**_

_**Anthem by Superchick… I know I put it in the story _-_**_

_**Bobo only had a dumb moment…**_

_**Who wouldn't go to the bathroom to text?**_

_**Play innocent to live?**_

_**I saw one in real life… why the police brought one to a FAKE lock-in/down is beyond me…**_

_**I'd curl-up to… I miss my puppy… T.T**_

_**Will Jashin be trusted?**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Zakura… Wake up babe." Zakura groaned and woke-up to her bf above her. "Spade-kun?" "Yeah?" "Seth is at konoha… dad-in-law said so… where am I?" "Akatsuki HQ. My dad told you? I asked him not to say anything!" Spade was blushing like an idiot. "How long was I out?" "About a week…" Sarah shot up. "FUCK! We need to save Yuki!" "Zetsu said that she's fine… and texted that she has some freedom now." (1)

Yuki was running to the hospital, with Sai. "Are you sure he's awake?" "Sakura told me." "Sweet!" (2)

"SETH YOU ARE A BASTERED!" Yuki ran into his room and punched him. "Nikki-Chan! Please don't hit the patients. What did he do to piss you off so much?" A nurse said. "Awww, Wittle Nikki sad tat Loki and Loli are dead?" Seth chuckled. Sai grabbed Yuki around the waist. "Ice princess, calm down!" "Princess, princess of what?" "Sai. I. WANT. YOU. TO. LET. GO. NOW." "Sorry." Sai dragged Yuki out of the room. (3)

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure about this?" Kabuto asked. "Yes." The Snake Sennin said. "Hn… Why are you reviving those two? They're going to die again anyway." Sasuke pointed out. "Because, they are my blood…" (4)

"Pein-sama, Konan-sama, Orochmaru is planning to **revive someone or someones.**" "Check who." "Hai!" Zetsu merged with the ground again. "What is he planning?" "How is Yuki?" (5)

"_When I told Zakura, I blessed you both then. Bobo and Hidan are both my subordinates, so they will protect you both. Konan is her mother, but Pein isn't her father.__" _"How can she control the weather then?" Zakura asked. _"__I gave her those eyes. Don't ask anymore questions.__"_ With that, Jashin disappeared. "Zakura-Chan… relax." "No, my sis is out their and I'm not doing anything. Just like always…" (6)

_**Wow… a week. What kind of freedom does Yuki have?**_

_**Sai is next to her, no real freedom.**_

_**KILL HIM! Ice… PRINCESS?!**_

_**Who are his blood?**_

_**Zetsu is so close to knowing… Will he learn and live, or….**_

_**Like always? Blessed both? What is going on?**_

_**I know it's short, I need to find ninja shoes, any places to buy them? Anyone? I, hopefully, will make the next one longer.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi was sitting in front of Yuki and Seth. "Why do you dislike each other so much?" "He killed my friends!" "That was a month ago." "Still!" "I loath her because she ALWAYS undermines my authority." "What authority?!" "SEE, THERE IT IS AGAIN!" "… This will be long…"

"So… You're telling me that Konoha is trying to make Nikki and Seth buddy, buddy?" Zakura tried not to laugh when Zetsu told them. "Yes… **we know it's stupid of them!**"

"John! John! John!" Nikkis 'mother' hollered to her husband. "What Marybeth?" John replied. "Nikki, our sweet daughter, is missing!" "Maybe her parents came back." "She would leave a message!" "I… I know where she is…" "Where is my daughter?!" "With the Konoha ninja, with the good guys…" "Not you too!" Marybeth cried out. "Honey… I'm telling the truth… do you want to go with me? To help look after her?" "John… you MUST be joking… Nikki is gone and you want to play pretend?! I thought you were better than this!" "Sweetie! Listen to me, PLEASE." John was Shaking Marybeth lightly, trying to get her attention. "John! This isn't funny! Nikki is gone and you're pretending it's the past…" "I taught her to be a ninja back then… I knew she would have enemies, so I taught her how to defend herself… I never thought that she would become an Akatsuki apprentice." "What the HELL, John!" "I'll show you the truth." The man did a few hand signs and opened the portal.

Kakashi was groaning because he had to get Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to split Yuki and Seth apart. A portal opened in front of him and Kakashi got into fighting position. "Relax, Kashi-kun." John chuckled. "John? Long time no see… Who's the lady?" "My wife." Yuki heard the voices and ran out of the room. "MOM, DAD!" Nikki ran up to the two and hugged them. "Nikki, honey… are you alright?" Marybeth asked, petting her 'daughters' head. "Yeah mum… I'm okay… Hi Dad." Yuki said looking at her father. "You should know… I'm a l-" "Leaf ninja? I know…" "How?" "I can go to the library. One of my 'trusted' freedoms…" "That's new…" "John… Please tell me everything." Marybeth ordered her husband.

Zetsu walked up to Konan and told her about Yuki and her guardians being together again. "Pein. We need to act now." "Are you sure Konan?" "I want her back, safe with us." Pein nodded. "Zetsu. Alert the other members and the two love birds about the meeting." Zetsu nodded and left.

All of the members were sitting around a large table, with Konan and Pein at the head. "We have called this meeting to discuss how we are going to get Yuki back." Pein boomed in an authority's voice. "Why don't we just go in, get her and the kyuubi jinchuuriki, and get out?" Kisame asked. "Konoha will predict our moves and be ready to attack." "How about we turn ourselves in and bust her out?" Bobo suggested. "That's … a good idea…" Konan replied.

Yuki and Sai were sitting across from each other in the library, reading. "Yuki?" "Yeah Sai?" "Are we friends?" "I guess. Why?" "I was just wondering." "The akatsuki only wants world peace." "… Why are you telling me?" Yuki shrugs. "I guess I'm comfy around you." "Then why are the attacking and killing people?" "People get in their way and…" Ikibi walked in at that second. Sai followed Yukis' eyes and saw him. "I won't tell if you want… My friend" Sai whispered. "Thank you." Ikibi went over to where Nikki was sitting. "Your parents are finished… talking." "A.K.A. yelling at each other." Yuki smirked and stood up. "Sai, do you want to walk me home?" Sai stood up and walked next to Yuki.

"And, what?" Sai asked. "What?" "The library, remember?" "I wasn't talking. You were hearing things." Yuki said, innocently. "I… guess." "If you say so." Yuki shrugged and went to her room. "Night." "Good-night Yuki-chan…" Sai walked away from her room, very confused.

_**I'm not going to do the end of the chapter explanation thingies anymore... yes i just said thingies...**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was just before dawn when five cloaked figures walked into Konoha. "Fuck… why do we have to go on Shichigatsu Bon?" Hidan asked. "When else will people let down their guard and let anybody in?" Bobo questioned back.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Naruto hollered loudly, waking said person. "What?" Nikki yawned out. "Today is the Shichigatsu bon!" "The What?!" "We celebrate today because we will be closer to our dead family, and at night we will light lanterns and have fireworks to guide them to the world of the dead." Yuki looked at Naruto closely and saw that he was wearing an orange and blue yukata. "What are you wearing?" Yuki wondered out loud. "It's called a yukata. You should wear one too…" Naruto blushed lightly.

Yuki was now wearing a black and silver yukata with a crimson red obi. Standing next to her was Sakura in a pink and red yukata with a light pink obi. They were walking through the shopping district, looking for Ino.

Ino was sitting in a tea shop in a purple yukata with a light yellow obi. "YUKI! SAKURA!" Ino waved the duo over. Sakura led Nikki over to the table. "Yuki, how exited are you to see a festival up close?" Ino asked. "Last festival I was at was the end of winter festival back home." "What was it like?" questioned Sakura. "It was sponsored by the school so it stunk."

Bobo was in a black and white yukata, Hidan in a Safire red and silver yukata, Itachi in a black and red one, Sasori a red and blue one, Tobi an orange and black one with a green obi. All five of them were sitting next to the 3 girls table listening.

It was almost 11:30 p.m. and the music and dancing was loud. Yuki was standing next to Sai, who was in a black black yukata. "This is insane." Yuki told her friend. "Yes, but you should really get into the mood." Sai replied. "Only if you do." She said. Sai grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her into the party.

Tobi, without his mask, walked up to Sai and Yuki. "May I have the dance?" The now mask less ninja asked. Sai nodded with a smile and danced off to talk to a girl. "Yuki-Chan its Tobi." Said man said. "Tobi. Get me out of here please." The blue haired girl said. "That's why Tobi and the others are here." Yuki looked over the uchiha's shoulder and saw who else was there.

It was now 11:59 and the fireworks were going off. Yuki, instead of watching the beautiful explosions, was running away with her five friends. "Deidara would love this sight." Sasori chuckled.

Around 5:25 the group found one of the multiple bases, and jumped at the idea of rest, while Sasori reported the mission in. "Pein-sama, Yuki is in our hands." "Where is she?" "Resting in Konan's room." "Good. She needs her rest for what is to come." Pein's image disappeared. Sasori had a bad feeling but he kept to himself and went to bed.

_**Yukata is a light cotton Japanese kimono for summer**_

_**Obi is a sash to keep kimonos from opening mainly on females but in Tobi's case he was dressed in old fashioned clothes and had to have one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Kukuku. My plan will soon be complete! My children will rise again and destroy the Akatsuki." Orochimaru said to himself than his right hand man. He was looking at the twins inside the tube of transparent green liquid. "Orochimaru-sama. Do you really believe that everyone will think that they are really alive?" Kabuto asked. "Yes. The village and the akatsuki are full of idiots." Orochimaru chuckled evilly and Kabuto joined in.

Yuki shuddered, knowing something big was about to happen. She listened to Pein and Sasoris conversation. Knowing what was said will soon happen.

**Please vote on my page for who goes out with Yuki if anyone... And i have writers block which stinks.**


	11. Chapter 11

The twins were released from their test tubes. Their father had eradiated any and all memory of their friends. They now knew not of who, and where they were from.

"-and I found a way to get us to go back home." Bobo told Yuki.

"And all we need to do is somehow get the whole group together? Including Seth?" Yuki groaned out.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "But Zetsu is working on getting Seth and he DID tell us that Loki and Loli are alive."

"SHIT! PUT ME THE FUCKING HELL DOWN NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKING PLANT FREAK!" Seth hollered in the famed plant mans ear.

"I wish that Bobo told us we couldn't eat him…" Zetsu said to himself, but succeeded in making Seth pee his pants.

"You are Matt," Oro pointed at Loki, "and you are Amy." Pointed at Loli.

"Yes, father." They both said with glazed eyes.

"Soon you shall fight the Akatsuki and destroy them." Their father chuckled.

"Of course father."

The Akatsuki finally found Orochimarus lair, and standing outside of it.

(I STINK AT FIGHT SCEANS! SO AFTER THE FIGHT IN AND OUT)

"Let us go before we destroy you." Matt and Amy said in unison.

Yuki replied, "We are going to go back home, and close the portal. So no whining!"

The Akatsuki and Leaf agreed on this 'peace day' to send them all back to their world. Soon the portal was opened and the small band of friends, Seth, and the guardians went through it and went back home to their semi-normal lives.


End file.
